


Silver Sky

by ArcMages



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcMages/pseuds/ArcMages
Summary: ❝ He wanted to scream.He wanted to cry.But instead, he smiled. ❞This is a one-shot of the end of Re:Vale.





	Silver Sky

The sky changes colors too fast to keep up. One moment it's blue, then the next time your eyes lay upon the vast coating of the Earth, it's an orange. Or maybe a mix of pink and purple. Suddenly, it's a dark blue. A blue so deep it could be black. Then the cycle repeats itself. If you were to watch the sky from sunrise to sunset, you would notice that this process is rather slow.

And in the midst of the daylight's pastel blue sea, a little shimmer of silver is hidden behind the passing wisps of white puffs. Momo sees all this through a window. A window which just barely separates him from the fresh air outside. He sees the wind flowing through the tree branches but he can't feel it. He sees the pedestrians passing by, their lips moving, smiling. But he can't hear it. A cut of glass separated him from freedom.

But the it didn't separate him from the sky. No matter what's in the way, the sky is still the same distance away. No matter how far one reaches, the sky is still out of grasp.

Everyone wants something they can't have. But some have the determination to reach out further than they ever thought they could. Some reach out with more than just their arms.

Momo wants the sky.

Some nights he dreams of himself flying to freedom. He dreams that someday he will grow wings. One's so large, they feel heavy on his back. But these wings have the power to swoop him up into the sky at such a speed he can't even breath. But they're so heavy, he'd fall right back down.

And arrive upon the unstable hospital bed, where he lies facing the bland ceiling.

That's when he realizes he never even left.

And that feeling is more painful than slamming onto the ground.

\- - - ☁

"Momo. How are you holding up?"

Yuki's deep yet elegant voice filled in the empty void of the hospital room. He often came to visit Momo, almost everyday. Of course, Momo appreciated the company, it got quite lonely at times. Yuki was his best friend, his presence is always welcomed.

"Just fine!" Momo responded with a smile.

And that's how it went for months. It was the same routine each time. One would think they will eventually get tired of it. That maybe they would take a walk out from the hospital or grab some dinner together on the occasion. But it was ill-advised by the doctors. Momo's energetic voice which contrasted Yuki's remained consistent with each response. Every time he spoke, he had a smile printed upon his visage.

One day, Yuki asked him, "How come you're always smiling? What brings a smile to your face?"

In which Momo simply replied, "I'm just glad to still be here."

But they both knew, that was a lie.

As more days passed on. Momo's condition worsened. At times, he had no energy to stand. No ability to help himself. Yuki's visits became more frequent, he insisted on helping but Momo declined it.

Momo had the will to do everything on his own. He repeated to himself, he needed strength. He needed the power. And eventually one day, he wouldn't even need his legs.

Yuki shook his head. "Come back to reality," He begged.

Momo never gave in to it. Perhaps his head was just too high up in the clouds.

\- - - ☁

One night, Yuki came rather late. He had brought hot chocolate packets and fan letters along. By now, it was dark, the lights were off. Light that leaked through the window was sparsely laid out across the empty room.

Momo wasn't in his bed. He was at the window. But not looking out through the glass as one normally would. The glass had been slid off to the side, the window was open. And there, Momo sat on the frame, his head looking up at the sky. His back was none else but a shadow, his black and white hair glowed in the night lights.

Before anymore thoughts could come about, Yuki darted himself towards the window, letting out a gasp and letting go of the bag he held. His hands slipped around the smaller male's waist and forced him backwards.

Momo let out a yelp in surprise as his weight collided into his friend's body. But the fall wasn't much of any turbulence, Yuki's warm arms held onto him gently, embracingly. They remained like this in silence for a couple of seconds. Momo's bangs hung over his face, shadowing over his eyes.

Yuki's voice trembled, it escalated up a couple of notes. "What're you thinking?"

Momo bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears which begged to escape. His shiny eyes carried on upwards to look at the silver-haired males desperate eyes. He had caused his friend to cry. "I'm sorry," was the only thing he could say. He smiled once again.

Physically, he was held back by an external force. But it didn't hold back his heart, which sighed heavily in disappointment and grief. There was a war going on. His heart was being pulled two ways. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But instead, he smiled. For as long as he smiled, perhaps serenity could be achieved. He had once heard that one could trick their own selves. The human brain worked in wondrous ways. And because he smiled, he felt a little better inside. Even if it was a trick.

Later that night, they read the fan letters together. The fans of Re:Vale had sent in thousands of get well soon wishes. Some came with presents, like a small, glitter ornament that reminded Momo, it was almost Christmas. He held gently, rolled it on his palm and headed back to the window which was now closed. It was then he noticed the Christmas lights being hung up on building windows and around the decorative sidewalk trees. They flickered multiple colors of red, blue, yellow, green, and white. They were gorgeous.

It was an artificial beauty that you couldn't find in the sky. But it still hadn't snowed yet.

"Ne, Yuki. When it snows, I want to go out and see the lights."

But the nurses didn't allow it. Momo was getting weaker by the hour, they said. It would be dangerous, risky, life-threatening.

\- - - ☁

It started to snow one night, and there were only a couple of days left until the arrival of Christmas. It was still ill-advised that Momo should go outside. But Yuki insisted. For they both knew Momo didn't have much time left.

And so the two headed out of the hospital after Yuki had helped Momo dress warmly and sit him into a wheelchair. The moment they had passed through the sliding doors, the cold breeze welcomed them without hesitation. Typically, one would find the cold rather painful, especially during the winter season. But Momo didn't mind it. It had been what it felt centuries since he had left the premises.

They strolled down the streets on the sidewalk, past the glowing, bustling shops and trees which had string lights coiled around their trunks. Street musicians enlightened the scene with their joyous melodies. A gentle squeeze enveloped in Momo's chest.

The Christmas season is truly beautiful this year.

With every breath, a puff of warm air escaped past his lips only to be overtaken by the frosty chill. He wanted to live this moment forever.

But of course, nothing lasts forever. 

Memories are simply recollections of a moment. But everything we remember something, it is merely a copy of the moment. And in that process, a detail is always lost. 

No matter how tight we grip onto something, it'll eventually slip through that grasp. And between the mere seconds it takes to lose something precious, there's a moment to say goodbye.

And that's how it went for Re:Vale just two days before the New Years.

\- - - ☁

Once again, Momo was staring out the window. His clothes and hair glowed in the puddle of moonlight in which he stood. His eyes trailed along the assortment of stars scattered across the deep sky. And in the midst of the glitter, he could see a single silver glow that called out to him, invitingly.

Had he gone mad? Surely, that's what Yuki thought as he sat beside the bed shuffling through his texts. That's what anyone would think if their friend claimed that the sky was speaking to him. "Get some sleep," is all he could reply each time his friend mentioned the sky. Perhaps the illness had taken the best of his mentality. And in response, Momo would nod and do just that. But tonight, that wasn't the case.

"It's calling to me. . ." Momo pressed his frail fingers onto the cold glass.

Yuki shook his head, "You're just tired. You shouldn't be staying up this late."

Momo's lips pursed. He slowly unlocked the window and slide it off to the side. A blast of cold air washed in causing his his hair and loose hospital clothes to ruffle.

"Oi!" Yuki dropped the phone in his hand and rushed over to the window. "What are you doing? The cold air will only make your condition worsen!"

Momo looked at him blankly. "I don't feel it."

Yuki placed his hand on Momo's. It was cold. "What do you mean. . ?"

Momo looked back at the sky, "Yuki, do you see it? The silver glow."

The older male looked up at the dark sky. His eyes traveled across the jumble of clouds and stars. "No."

"It's coming closer."

"Huh?" Yuki look closer, harder. His eyes focused. And this time, did he see a faint silver glow. It seemed to be heading in their direction. Was this what Momo had been looking at this whole time?

As the silver glow came in closer, it's features became more evident. A human-like figure with long hair and a light dress that blew as it came closer and closer. But the person didn't have obvious features, their whole body was glowing a dim white. And extending from off their back, large feathery wings. An angel. Yuki couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked and rubbed his eyes multiple times.

The angel let out a hand in front of his friend, who was almost speechless. "Beautiful. . ." He brought a hand up, reaching out for the angel's hand.

"Momo -!" Yuki cried, he threw his arms around his friend. "What are you doing. . ?"

"I have to go. . ." Momo's voice was soft.

"Please, no." Yuki begged. "I can't lose you." His grasp around the male's frail body tightened. He was freezing.

Momo's fingertips came in contact with the angels, it felt like dense air. "Yuki. My time is up."

"No -! Not yet. They could have a cure tomorrow! You've managed to hold on for so long. . . Look! You can still stand fine, right?" Yuki's voice shook as he spoke, "What about your family? Fans? - What about me. . ."

A single tear ran down Momo's cheek, "Yuki. It's time for me to go. Please, let go."

Yuki's hands gripped Momo's shoulders, he forcefully turned his body. Before saying any else, his head dropped down, his hair covering his face, "I can't continue without you."

"You can." Momo's hand gently brushed along Yuki's jawline. He let out a sigh, "I love you, Yuki. I love Re:Vale. I always will."

Yuki bit back his tears. He knew this was coming. He knew there would be a time soon where Momo would pass and Re:Vale would come to an end. And that hurt. There wasn't enough time for him to prepare. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

All of those moments, when Momo would stare out the window. He finally knew what was going through his friend's head, at the last moment. But he wished his this was all a dream. A nightmare he would wake from after this had passed. But it wasn't. Momo's touch was real.

And with the last few seconds he had with his lifetime companion, Yuki managed to choke out through his tears, "I love you too."

Momo's fingers intertwined with the angels. Feathery wings of light expanded from his back gracefully. And with one final smile, he said, "Goodbye."

Momo had finally reached the sky that had been calling to him for months since he had been hospitalized. And once he did, Re:vale came to an end. But their legacy continued to thrive for the many years to come. Yuki continued as a solo artist. Many of his songs included not only the mentioning of his friend in which he would never forget, but also the feeling of lost, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the low word count, this took me a while to write. I originally wrote this for an I7 one-shot contest on Wattpad.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And whether it is about Momo and Yuki being canon or partners, that's up to you..!


End file.
